torifanganronpafandomcom-20200216-history
Webber Track
Webber Track is the protagonist of the ''first story''. He has the title Super High School Level Tracker. According to him, he's well known for his superb sense of direction around large areas, even if he's never visited them before. He has a very good sense of direction as a result. Webber survived the final trial and was taken in by the Future Foundation by the end of the story. Appearance Webber is a short guy and has a small and average build. He has brown hair and brown eyes that have a lighter shade of brown to them. He wears a grey jacket, a blue plaid shirt with hazel coloured buttons underneath, blue jeans and grey tied sneakers with light grey tops. During the day, he always wears a necklace with a wooden charm that has a tree engraved in it. He's stated that it was the first charm he managed to make with his dad's help. He cherishes it since it feels like a final memory of his deceased father. Personality Webber is a shy boy whose not very good with first impressions. He is visibly awkward when talking to someone for the first time, mostly because he's nervous about saying the wrong thing by accident. As a result, he is very careful about what he says. Sometimes it helps, sometimes it doesn't especially when he can't think of the right thing to say. During the investigations, he's also shown to have gained a fear of blood which makes it hard for him to examine the bodies. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Horrible Event Webber lived in Canada, most of his life. His best memories are the times he spent with his mother and father in the forest having picnics or going on hikes. His father commonly took him into the forest and talk about the beauty of nature, showing him around. City Life of Mutual Killing Prologue Webber, like everyone else, fell asleep standing in front of the school and had woken up inside the warehouse classroom. It's revealed they were waiting for him to wake up since he was the last one who was still asleep. It's revealed they all went through a similar case, that they fell unconscious and woke up in the classroom. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Relationships Arisu Kobayashi Among all his introductions, Webber seems to have gotten along the best with Arisu. He feels the most comfortable compared to the other students. In his introduction to her, he mentions how he finds the fact she's the Super High School Level Good Luck to be interesting, as opposed to her thinking he might think it's odd. Around the third chapter, he starts to realize that he has a crush on her. He seems adamant about telling her but decides to tell her after they've gotten out of their situation, knowing there wasn't really a good time yet. He does drop hints about it until he's encouraged by Peter to flat out tell her in the fifth chapter. He still doesn't fully admit it, but tries to forget about them when Arisu mentions seeing him as her best friend. Delmar Cabrera Webber and Delmar's bond started around the prologue. He immediately took note of Webber's awkwardness and acted accordingly, encouraging him to just move on if he was too nervous to speak around him. During the first investigation, Delmar takes charge in organizing who should do what. He tells Webber to lead the investigation in the area way from the body, noticing Webber's nervousness around blood. Maxim Facilier Trivia * Webber's report card states: ** He likes his mom and quiet places and dislikes fire. ** His blood type is A. * He's stated to have a decent amount of knowledge on how to make charms. He learned this skill from his father. Category:Characters Category:FR1 Characters